3 Months to Fall
by QueenoftheMermaids
Summary: Fairy Tail needs the help of Laxus to defeat Phantom Lord and he will only do it if Lucy becomes his woman. She agrees with a few terms of her own. Will she fall in love with the unknown dragon slayer? Will the darkness threatening his soul be cleansed? They have 3 months to find out. Discoaimer: i do not own fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell you what, if you can talk Blondie into being my woman I'll do anything she wants." Laxus said smugly.

Mira and Cana simultaneously burst into dual refusals when all three were stunned into silence by three little words.

"I'll do it." All the heads in the guild turned to look at the stunning young blonde mage. The whole hall was silent, even Laxus' trademarked smirk had disappeared. Cana and Mira tried to break the silence that was suffocating the entire room, but they were stunned into silence seeing Lucy's large brown eyes staring defiantly into Laxus' stormy gray eyes. They had never seen anyone stand up to Laxus when he was like this, no one until now, until Lucy. The older blonde mage however smirked inwardly as he felt the mood shift in his favor. "Damn, this just got interesting. Blondie's got some solid ones, I'll give her that much. Maybe I'll let her stay once I've rid the guild of its weaklings. " Laxus thought to himself.

"You sure, Blondie?" He teased raising one eyebrow playfully.

"As a celestial mage, I never go back on my word." She said with complete defiance.

"Never met one before, but I have heard they never go back on their words." He said, sounding arrogantly pleased with himself. He turned to go, his thoughts already filled with her as his woman.

"Not so fast, I have some conditions." Her aristocratic upbringing showing through. She was all business and her eyes had a fierce determination in them.

"Then I get to have a few of my own Blondie." She sighed but relented. As she well knew there always had to be compromises to achieve the best outcome.

"Okay Blondie, what's the first one? You'd better make it a good one since it will be the only one I don't have to negotiate. Call it my gift." He smirked.

"Easy Laxus, no sex." The blonde woman held his gaze, but inwardly she was a wreck. She was tired of being pushed around. She was tired of being weak, of being saved. For once she wanted to be the brave, strong heroine that she always wrote herself as. If this was how she could do it, then so be it she would gladly become his woman. Not that she wouldn't have done it anyway if he had properly wooed her. The older mage was tall and striking. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, nor could she deny that he frightened her a little. Although he intrigued her and made her want to know him, she was in no way ready to lose her virginity to a man she didn't know who only wanted her as payment for services rendered.

Laxus opened his mouth to say something and then quickly closed it. He had seen something in her eyes flicker quickly across as she said her first condition. What he had seen, he could only register as a mixture of innocence, fear and lust. "Alright, I won't do anything you don't want, but if you ask me to I won't stay no either, nor will I stop you from doing anything to me." He said confidently as she turned as red as Erza's hair.

"O-o-okay. I guess you get a term now." She said trying to regain her composure.

"You have to be my woman for a year."

"No way! A Week!" She knew she had low balled him but that was haggling 101, start low and go to where you are comfortable.

Laxus let out a robust laugh, and when she heard him truly laugh she felt a flutter in her stomach. "No way, 6 months."

Lucy thought hard and a crease formed between her brows. "Okay, final offer, I'll be your woman until Fantasia."

Laxus smiled inwardly. Things were working out better than he could have hoped. He would get Lucy and the guild by the end of everything. He tried to remain stoic on the outside, he couldn't have her knowing how excited he was. "Deal, but you have to be with me for the entirety, as in you will live at my house, we will go on missions together, we will eat together." He saw many thoughts go through her head and so he added. "You can sleep in a guest room. Don't worry you won't have to sleep with me, I did promise."

"Fine, but you have to train me." She said rather quickly.

That last request had caught him off guard. "I only have one more thing Blondie. We act like a couple, you know go on dates, hold hands, cuddle, and don't forget kiss." He leered at her with a wink. Lucy was furious. There was no way she wanted to give him her first kiss, but for her family she would do anything, even that. "Okay. We have a bargin. Now Laxus Drayer you get your well-toned ass over here and keep up your end. Oh and no one from our guild better get hurt either, otherwise this whole deal is over!" She wasn't asking. She was demanding. Laxus couldn't believe it and yet seconds later they heard his lightning strike and in less than 5 minutes the Jupiter Cannon was no more than a rubble heap. Lucy and the rest of the guild were still in the basement not moving, not talking, just standing in a stunned silence at what had just transpired between innocent Lucy and the most notorious playboy of Fairy Tail. It was as if they were frozen, not even Laxus zapping into the middle of them to collect his prize could wake them from their stupor. Laxus sauntered up to Lucy and pulled her close to him. "Hang on tight Blondie." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Whatever you say Sparky." She said as she snaked her arms tightly around his neck. He was surprised and stood completely still until she stopped moving. No one ever dared challenge him, yet here was this impossibly dainty girl looking directly at him. He couldn't look away, it felt like she could see into him. Laxus broke out into a genuine smile as he stared into her eyes. He pulled her tightly to his chest, feeling her large bust push into his chest as her feet left the floor. She realized she was no longer on the floor but couldn't find the words to protest. He had captivated her; it wasn't just his eyes but that smile. She'd never seen him smile before, not really, yet here he was smiling at her unbridled. She didn't even notice that sparks had begun to gather around them until the where completely surrounding them. Instinctively Lucy tightened her hold on Laxus. He in turn took this opportunity to completely pick her up holding firmly to her thighs as they were enveloped in lighting. The next instant she was everywhere and nowhere and then they were in front of the loveliest country stone cottage.

As soon as she'd touched the ground she broke out into a full rich laugh. Her hands were still clinging to his neck, her face buried in his neck. If she wasn't going to move, then he wasn't going to force her. He'd waited too long for this. Her smell burrowed into his nostrils, vanilla, strawberries and her unmistakable hint of innocence and stars. He remembered the first time he had smelt her. It had wafted up from the first floor and he'd gripped the railing so tightly he broke it as he scanned the rowdy bunch for its source. He saw her blonde hair first, like a beacon in a storm, she practically glowed.

She slipped out of his arms and he was disrupted from his reverie. Lucy wanted to keep her eyes anywhere but on the large mage who brought her here. She did not want him to see the bright red that was now covering her face. She let out a light laugh. She had loved traveling that way. It was exhilarating. She didn't even notice that she was completely wrapped around the large man in a very sensual manner. No, what had kept her blushing like mad was the fact that traveling like that had aroused her and her body betrayed what her mind did not want to admit. She was attracted Laxus, not just him but his magic as well. Lucy loved the way it filled her and sent pleasing shivers up and down her body. As she turned her back to him and as she did her eyes settled on the cottage. It was stone with stained glass windows, a red porch swing under a covered wrap around porch, and a red roof with a tiny stone chimney poking out of it. Next to the cottage was a waterfall that poured into a pool, that she could clearly tell was heated. "Beautiful." She whispered. She knew that she would never again see any home that should would feel called to her more.

Laxus smiled slightly. He could smell her arousal. He didn't dare act on, after all he did promise. Yet he was still **The Laxus Drayer** and he puffed out his chest in pride. The dragon in him stirred and whispered darkly inside him, " _Mine_." He shook his head. Why had he thought that? He never kept anyone and yet he longed to keep her near him. He'd tried to ignore her since that day at the guild. He'd tried everything to forget her, other women, missions, drinks, nothing worked and she plagued him. It was why he'd off-handedly asked her to be his woman. He had never thought she would agree, but he thought if he could just spend time with her he could at least find out why she had been haunting him. He'd almost missed it when he heard her melodic whisper, "Beautiful." His inner dragon purred with delight.

"Oi, Blondie, did I just hear you say my magic was beautiful?" He whispered into her ear.

Lucy turned red again yet turned to glare at him. A soft gasp escaped her lips when she realized that their lips were almost touching. Surprisingly to Laxus she didn't back down but instead looked him in the eyes again. Her brown orbs searched his storm-gray ones. She took a small breath and bit her bottom lip. "Mavis, she is going to be the death of me." He thought as a low growl formed in his throat. His eyes moved to focus on her full pout. They were so close to kiss and he had all but decided to kiss her. He closed his eyes.

"Laxus! I wasn't talking about your magic you egotistical jerk!" His eyes snapped open and rage filled him. He was practically sparking. Before he could react she continued. "I was talking about the view, Sparky!" This comment calmed his rage instantly as it was replaced with pride. This was essentially his nest and on a certain level he knew he had prepared it with the tiny blonde mage in mind. He grunted in response and sauntered off toward the house. Lucy looked after him indignantly and crossed her arms across her chest. "Hmph." She thought to herself. She was left with no option but to follow. She felt her lips turn upward into a smile as her mind drifted back to the guild. Lucy had no doubts that Natsu was going nuts right now. They were safe and Phantom Lord was defeated. She knew they were after her and why they were after her. She would have to deal with that soon enough. Tonight she had enough to deal with.

This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think and if you would like to know more of the tale I've come up with. I have some definite ideas of what his house looks like and some steamy love scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

The two blonde mages silently walked into the almost unbelievable cottage, the older leading the younger. When Lucy entered the house she was in a little mud room where she supposed she should leave her shoes. Silently she bent over and slid her feet out of her knee high brown boots. "Uhh, where should I put these?" She asked quietly. " _Dang it! Why am I being so shy now!"_ She mentally berated herself for her words.

Laxus had his back to her when she'd shyly asked her question. Not knowing what she was asking about he turned around to see her holding up her boots with her head down, looking at her feet. " _Mavis! She is too fucking adorable! Snap out of it Laxus!"_ "Just leave them wherever. You really didn't have to take them off though." He chuckled taking in her completely exposed legs.

Lucy dropped the boots and dejectedly pushed past Laxus walking into the large living room. As soon as she entered the room her breath caught in her throat, and she was entranced by the sheer beauty of this room. Her eyes were fixed on the large wall of square, multi-colored window panes that comprised the entire wall of the house curving up to meet the ceiling. Large wooden beams held up the ceiling, and a curved stair case carved out of a tree that had once grown in the spot it now stood lead upstairs to more rooms. To her right was a stone bar that separated the living room and the kitchen. It had wooden bar stools tucked neatly underneath. Above the kitchen sink was a stained glass window that depicted a lightning storm, full of purples and grays, it was breathtaking. To Lucy's left was a large stone fire place, a lacrima tv hung above it. While a large leather couch was facing it, with two large leather chairs on either side, and in the middle was the most unique glass coffee table. Lucy was in awe. She didn't notice that her eyes were betraying her and tears had started to fall. She also didn't notice that the hulking older mage now stood behind her.

Laxus had heard her heartbeat slow and her breathing stop as she entered the next room. His heart also stopped. He was nervous about what she would think. He had lived with his team until that day he saw her in the guild. It was that day he had begun to build this house, claiming he needed his space, that he couldn't think with them always around him. He had known the perfect spot. To be honest he had only just finished building the home recently, and only the Thunder Legion and his gramps knew where it was. Laxus also wasn't a fool, he had had Freed put up a rune barrier to keep anyone but those people out. He had wanted to include Lucy on that list but that would have been suspicious. He wasn't sure if his team knew of his affections for the guilds celestial mage. He wasn't sure he wanted them to know. His inner dragon wanted him to keep her all to himself and never share her ever. He wasn't sure, well he had an idea, but he didn't want to even entertain that… " _Salt?"_ The thought was cut short when his nose had picked up the distinct aroma of salt in the air. Quietly he walked up to Lucy and turned to study her face from the side. He noticed the tears falling down her face. Usually when a woman cried he felt nothing, but watching the tiny blonde woman cry in the home he'd all but built for her was too much, even for the great Laxus Dreyar. He walked in front of the blonde and gently wiped the tears that were cascading down her face.

Startled by the sudden gesture she looked up at the man in front of her with confusion, studying the look in his eyes. Upon realizing that the look in his eyes held genuine concern she only grew more confused. "Oi, don't cry Blondie. I'm not that bad am I?" He asked quietly.

Lucy just blinked at him for a second before she was laughing uncontrollably. Laxus just stared at the woman in front of him. He was torn between many emotions, the most prominent of those was rage. He began to spark.

"Calm down Sparky. You're going to singe my hair like that!"

Laxus' eyes widened in amazement. This tiny woman wasn't afraid to get shocked, she was only afraid that her hair would be ruined! " _Who is this chick!"_ "You're not afraid to get shocked?"

"Laxus, your hands were on my face! If you were going to shock me, you would have! You didn't want to hurt me, not really. Your eyes give you away!"

"Why you, little! Who do you think you are talking to!" He was practically seething. Who was she to talk to him like this?

"Drop the act Sparky, it's just us. Besides you wanted to be a couple with me, so that's what you're getting, me. Don't like it? You can always take me back to my apartment." She said challengingly.

She was clever, he would have to give her that. Laxus knew that he would have to change the subject because there was no way he would let her go so easily. "Why were you crying then?"

"I wasn't really crying. It's just… well…" She trailed off.

"It's just well, what?" He urged her to continue. She said she wasn't crying, yet tears were falling anyway. He knew she wasn't afraid of him, that was clear. This wasn't working. He needed to come up with another way to go about this. Otherwise these next three months would be meaningless. He knew her defenses were up. He took a deep breath and her scent assaulted him. As he was about to groan inwardly he suddenly came up with a brilliant thought. "You know what, don't tell me, not if you don't want to. How about we go into the kitchen? I'll make you a strawberry smoothie we can go in the living room and sit by the fire, maybe talk and get to know each other?" He was hoping the strawberry smoothie bait would work. He had noticed that she had a soft spot for the red berry, it was part of the reason it was always in her scent.

Lucy's ears perked up at the mention of a strawberry smoothie. They were her kryptonite. She 99% more likely to do whatever someone wanted her to do if there was a strawberry anything in it for her. She was so shocked that he would know that all she could do was nod. Laxus took the nod as a good sign and grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen and pulled out a bar stool for her. He then silently began preparing the ingredients. He had his back to her as he heard her melodic voice call out to him. "I don't think I could have ever pictured you in the kitchen." She said giggling.

"Oi, don't go telling anyone about this." Laxus said turning to glare at her, which only caused her to giggle more. "What are you laughing at Blondie?"

She tilted her head to the side and hopped of the stool coming around the bar stopping just in front of him. She lifted her face until her gaze met mine. One of her hands gracefully found his shoulders and he felt her rise up on her tip toes. Never breaking her gaze with him she reached up and ran her thumb across his cheek. She smiled coyly and brought her thumb to her mouth. "Mm, you had a little on your face, Sparky." She turned and walked back to her stool, swinging her hips as she went. Laxus stood dumbstruck as his he felt his pants tighten. " _What in Mavis' name was that?!"_ Did she know what she was doing or was she really that innocent. He could smell no arousal from her. " _Innocent after all."_ He turned and poured the smoothie into two glasses and walked over to set them on the glass table. Laxus threw some logs onto the fire place and zapped them with his lightning causing them to roar to life. He settled on the couch and threw his feet up onto the table.

Lucy just watched as the larger mage settled into his home, her home she supposed for the foreseeable future. She followed him to the large open space and settled into the chair that faced the expansive glass wall. Tucking her feet up underneath her, she sipped the smoothie pleasantly surprised at how delightful it was. She was still rendered breathless the longer she stared at all the intricate glass that filled the little stone cottage. The large glass wall was made of 6x6 squares of blues, purples, greens, yellows, reds, and oranges. She found herself wondering what the sun would look like filtering into the room. She could almost imagine herself curled up in the chair reading a book as a thunderstorm raged on around her. As her eyes trailed down the wall of glass she found herself staring directly at the man she had yet to figure out.

"Like what you see?" He asked cockily.

"Haven't decided what it is I'm staring at yet." She said simply and honestly.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I haven't figured out what sort of man you are. You pretend to be this cocky arrogant jerk. Don't get me wrong you are all of those things." His eyes dropped and he began to sulk at this, she took little notice and kept right on going. "But then we get here and every now and then you show me this kind, gentle, compassionate side and I'm not sure which one is real."

"Guess we will see." He said it matter-of-factly. "Why did you say yes?" The question had been eating at him and he just had to know.

Lucy studied the man for a moment and chewed on her bottom lip. "Truth?" Laxus just nodded. "Well, I won't sit here and lie and say that you aren't attractive, because we both know that would be a lie. Your striking looks aren't why I agreed. It was your eyes. Not tonight, but the first time I saw you at the guild." Laxus' mind was reeling. Lucy seemed determined to say it all now and pushed forward with her memory. "You were leaning on the railing of the second floor and your team was trying to talk to you and you were looking down to the first floor, obviously not listening because you put your soundpods on almost immediately. When you did there was this look in your eyes, and I don't know what happened to you but it was a look I knew intimately. The look screamed of loneliness despite being surrounded by people. It screamed of desperation for someone to see you, to really see you for who you are after the arrogance, the cocky attitude, the bluster, the bolster, the fear, the anger, everything that you show to the world is stripped away. I saw that look flicker in your eyes before they steeled themselves to everyone once again. In that moment, Laxus, I vowed that if you ever came to me I would befriend you, because that look was one that has haunted me in my own reflection more times than I can count." She had kept his gaze the whole time she said this and could swear she had seen so many emotions fly across his face, for once his mask had fallen.

Laxus couldn't believe this woman. He had expected her to tell him she thought he was attractive, he knew he was. What he hadn't expected, was for her to tell him his soul, let alone for her to confess that she had seen it. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but before he knew what he was doing he was across the room. He bent down and cupped her face into his hands and gently pressed his lips onto hers. Their lips were slightly parted neither pushing the kiss farther. Laxus just need to convey his feelings to her the best way he knew how. He pulled back. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself." He muttered as he went back to his seat, his face a deep crimson. He'd expected her to Lucy kick him as he'd heard she'd done to Natsu and Gray often enough. The kick never came and he wasn't sure what he should do now. Lucy wasn't talking. She was red from head to toe. She just sat there wide eyed. "I guess we should go to bed. Come on I'll show you where you can stay." He took her hand and walked up the twisted stair case to the top floor. There were seven doors on the next floor. The stairs came up to a hall way with three doors on each side and one at the very end. The first two he said were other guest rooms. The next door on the right was yet another guest room, while the door to the left was a very large bathroom. The shower was in the far corner, the walls were formed from the same stone as the house with one wall made of the same unique glass as the coffee table. There was no bathtub which Lucy noticed immediately. "There's no tub?" She asked sadly.

"No need for one Blondie. There's a heated pool outside and no one knows where I live so it's safe to bathe out there, but if it's a big deal we can get one." He said trying to make her feel less awkward after that impromptu kiss. He had wanted to wait until he had gotten to know her better, but she had seen into his soul and touched something he didn't even know was still a part of him. He had had to kiss her, he didn't know how to explain what he felt any other way. He only hoped she would forgive him for it.

"You don't have to do that." She stammered. "I had forgotten about the pool outside." She started to turn pink again as she turned to face the older mage. " _No I won't think about that kiss until I'm safely in my own room."_ She thought to herself as she allowed him to take her hand and lead her out of the bathroom and back into the hallway. There were doors left.

"Okay Blondie, the room on the left is mine and the room on the right is the one where you are staying." He said opening the door to her room and leading her inside. Her breath hitched once again as she entered the room. The walls were gray and the windows were a deep crimson that matched the velvet cover on the large sleigh bed that seemed to remind Lucy of an actual tree. There was a matching dresser and desk in the room. She also took notice that the closet was made from the same wood but adorning the door was a full length mirror. "It's beautiful Laxus. I didn't know you had such wonderful tastes."

"Course I do, I chose you didn't I?" Lucy just playfully slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. " _Smooth man, real smooth. She probably thinks you are some sort of idiot now."_ He thought to himself.

"Hey Laxus?" Lucy piped up.

"Yeah Blondie what is it?"

"What's behind the last door?" She stared at him inquisitively.

"That's a secret." He winked at her.

"No fair! I want to know!" She puffed out her cheeks and pouted. Laxus thought she looked adorable and simultaneously reprimanded himself for even thinking the word adorable.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait until I feel like showing you, and don't even think about breaking in. I have the only key, so I guess you'll have to work on earning it. You do like keys don't you Blondie?" He said teasingly.

Lucy groaned. "At least show me your room!"

"No. If you want to see it then you'll have to come and sleep in my bed." He said, reverting back to his cock self.

"Hmph! In your dreams Sparky!" She said turning her back to him, implying that she was done talking to him for the evening.

Laxus chucked and turned heel to exit. "Goodnight Blondie."

She was about to tell him to go to hell when suddenly she realized something. "Wait!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. The urgency in her voice was palpable. "What is it?!" He said alarmed.

"I don't have anything to sleep in. Can I borrow something?" She asked sheepishly.

Laxus decided to take this opportunity to flirt with her a little bit. "What do I get if I give you something?"

Lucy thought about it hard, her mind still reeling from the first kiss, she was sure she wasn't ready for that again. "I'll tell you why I was crying earlier." She hoped that he wanted to know bad enough so that she would not have to do anything more tonight.

Laxus was caught off guard yet again. It was becoming a habit for her to surprise him. She was certainly an enigma. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she would go and do the complete opposite. He walked out the door and into his own before returning a few moments later. "Okay. Keep up your end of the bargain."

Lucy took a deep breath, she was a little embarrassed to admit why she had been crying, but she was a woman of her word. "Well, when I came into that room, it was so open and free. The stained glass was breathtaking and how do I say this. It was so beautiful that I was moved to tears." She finished and turned bright red staring at her feet. If she had held his gaze she would have noticed how red he had gotten.

"Well goodnight Blondie." With that he was out of the door as fast as his feet would carry him. Lucy couldn't even get out a goodbye before he was out the door. Suddenly she was very alone in a new, strange, and beautiful place. " _I think a shower would be a great idea about now."_ She thought to herself as she noticed the layer of dust staining her outfit. She took the shirt Laxus had given her and went to the bathroom. She stripped down and stepped into the shower. When she turned the water on she was pleasantly surprised that the water fell as if it were rain. As she stood under the warm spray she thought about all that had happened today. " _What a strange day today has been. At least the guild is safe. I still have to deal with my father though. What a jackass he is. Well Laxus doesn't seem so bad. Even if he did steal my first kiss without asking. Why did he kiss me? I can't say that it was bad. In fact as far as first kisses go I'd say I'm pretty lucky. He was gentle about it and he didn't try to force his tongue down my throat. He tasted like a summer rain. Mmm. Get a hold of yourself Luce. He practically forced you to be his girlfriend. Though he has been very nice so far, almost in some instances sweet. Maybe he really likes me."_ At this thought Lucy wondered why she was so excited at the prospect of him liking her. She stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She decided that everything she had on was dirty and just slipped on Laxus' tee shirt. It was a deep purple and came to Lucy's mid-thigh. As she walked out of the bathroom she ran into a solid wall of man and began to fall backward. She braced for an impact that never came. A muscular arm was wrapped tightly around her as she was pressed tightly to a bare chest, a dark tattoo staring her in the face. "Oi, watch where you're going." He said gruffly.

Lucy backed out of his embrace. "Sorry Laxus." She backed up and he took in her appearance. When he saw how she looked in his tee shirt he groaned. He was suddenly glad that he was wearing sweatpants, so that his growth went unnoticed "If you wanted to see me shirtless you could have just asked." He said smirking.

"Oh you!" She said as she slapped his chest playfully. She went to push past him to go to bed when he stopped her once again. "What are you doing?"

"You can't go to bed with wet hair." He said pulling her over to the sink standing behind her he used just a little of his electricity to dry her hair as he ran the brush through it.

"You didn't have to do this. I was going to call Cancer to dry it before bed." He was a little hurt and tried to not let it show through. "I'm glad you did, thank you Laxus." She said as she turned and hugged the larger mage around the waist. He was taken aback no one ever hugged him. It was truly an odd sensation. He didn't hug her back and just as quickly as she had hugged him she had stopped and skipped off to her room for the night. "Good night Laxus." She whispered into the night. "I'm glad it was you." She added, not knowing that he had heard her.

He smiled widely and knew that it could not be ruined. He went off to his own room and climbed into his bed. With one arm under his head, he began to ponder all that had happened. However he tried to think of anything else his mind always turned back to their brief but deeply intimate kiss, and the a of her in nothing but his shirt. He knew she wasn't wearing anything underneath that shirt. A point that was only made more painfully obvious when she pressed herself to him in that hug. He wasn't sure why he'd dried her hair. He had never done that for anyone besides himself. " _Damn! That was the best kiss I've ever had. I tried to make it at least gentle. I know it was her first. I heard her tell Mira the other day that she had never had one before. I hope she liked it. Mavis! Her legs looked amazing poking out of my shirt and the way it clung to her slightly damp form."_ Laxus groaned and knew he was going to have to take care of this himself if he expected to get any sleep. He began to vigorously rid himself of his pent up frustration and as he felt the pressure lessen he sighed deeply. He cleaned up and drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep he had not experienced in some time. Not knowing what hurdles lay in the day ahead.

· I do not own Fairy Tail.

· This chapter is surprisingly long and totally spontaneous. I can't wait for you guys to see what I'm cooking up. Hopefully you like this adventure as much as I do.

· Sorry if you think I'm doing Laxus wrong. I just think there is so much more underneath that is barely touched.

· Please let me know what you think I want to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy tossed and turned in her sleep as she dreamed of lightning. It bounded and danced across her skin as she danced freely beneath the streaks. Feeling it calling to her as she spread her arms wide. Just as a large streak threatened to land on her she bolted straight up, her eyes snapping open. It took her a moment to realize where she was and why she was surrounded by red instead of pink. She placed a hand on her chest trying to calm her nerves. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She lay back thinking of her dream. " _The lightning was beautiful. I wish I could feel it again, like when Laxus brought me here. I've never felt anything like it. It was as if I was everywhere all at once and then suddenly I was here. I was practically wrapped around Laxus. His body is so large and hard that when he wraps his arms around me I feel completely safe. It's almost as if I were made to fit into his arms. Wait! What am I thinking?! Mavis! But when he smiles it's captivating. His eyes tell more than he'd like, yet it speaks to me. I want to touch his scar. I wonder if he'd get mad at me? Oh but his lips I had thought they would be rough but when he kissed me they were soft and strong. They knew what they wanted but didn't overpower me or drown me in spit. Mavis, I liked it. I want to do it again. No Lucy. Stop it! You will not fall for that arrogant playboy."_ Lucy groaned. She knew she had already started to fall for him no matter how much she wanted to deny it. As she lay there her mind flitted between lightning and Laxus, and before she knew it she was aroused again. Laying there in the dark her hand drifted downward and she began to deliberately grazing her hands along her womanhood, which was easily accessible in Laxus' shirt. Lucy may be a virgin, but she was no good girl and she knew how to make herself feel good. She got up and went to the bathroom and after cleaning herself up she went back to her bed and began to ponder what she should do about her father. She knew what she had to do, she silently prayed that she could come up with something different to do. After a solid hour of thinking she couldn't come up with an alternative solution and knew what she would have to do. She called Virgo out.

"Punishment time?" Her maid spirit asked her hopefully.

"No, I need an outfit and clean underwear please." She asked in a whisper.

"Certainly princess." She said handing her a dark blue halter dress with a slightly puffed out skirt.

"Thank you Virgo. It's beautiful! Close gate of the Maiden." With that the maid disappeared and Lucy quickly dressed and then sat at the desk. She had to leave some sort of notice to him. She still had manners. She wasn't sure what to see so she simply said she was going home. She quietly left the house and followed the only trail, hoping it would lead her to the town. It took about 30 minutes before she hit the outskirts of Magnolia and another 10 before she reached the station. She purchased her ticket and found a compartment. After getting comfortable, she called out her spirit Plue and snuggled deeply before being lulled to sleep. The sun was just coming up when she heard the announcement for her stop. It had only taken an hour to reach, she would have to walk the rest of the way and she would be on Heartfillia land long before she ever saw the main house. She hoped Laxus would understand why she had had to come here. She needed to confront her father and make it clear that she would never be his pawn.

Sunlight filtered through the blue stained glass windows in Laxus' room and danced on his face. He groaned and rolled over. He was just about to nestle back into the covers of his large bed, when suddenly he bolted upright sudden realization flashed in his eyes. The previous chain of events flooded his mind and he broke out in a large grin. He hopped out of his bed and darted out of his room. He stood outside of Lucy's door and debated entering and knocking for some time. Then he decided to just go ahead and enter, better to ask for forgiveness as they say. When he entered he was surprised to see the bed made and the room tidy. There was no sign of the petite blonde anywhere. Laxus decided to check the bathroom, but finding the door open already he concluded she wouldn't be there. He wandered downstairs surprised to see breakfast, clearly homemade, laid out for him. He sat down and began to eat the food laid out for him. " _MMM. Damn that Blondie can cook."_ His inner dragon roared in delight. It wasn't until he was almost finished did he remember he was looking for Lucy. As this thought filtered back into his mind he saw something tacked to the fridge door. He got up and looked at the note.

"I'm going home." Was all the note said. Laxus was a mess, first he was so mad he literally roared. But that was quickly replaced with worry. He ran upstairs and threw on the first outfit he found and zapped to her apartment. He sniffed deeply. She wasn't here and hadn't been all day. This was her home. He began to look through some of her stuff, looking for clues on where she might have gone. Going over to her desk he began shifting the papers. He studied her novel for longer than he should have. He wanted nothing more than to read what the blond haired mage was writing, but now was not the time. He put it down in favor of a dark wooden box with carvings of the zodiac symbols on the top in a circle. He knew he shouldn't look in the box, it looked deeply personal and looking in it without her permission seemed wrong. Yet he couldn't stop himself from lifting the lid. If it held the clue as to where she had scampered off to he had to know. When he looked inside, he was mixed with guilt for invading her personal stuff, but he was almost certain that she had gone back to that father of hers. " _What was the point of me even saving her if she was just going to run back to that bastard anyway!"_ He was seething mad now and since he had never been to her house before he couldn't zap over there and he would have to take the train. He was livid. He hated trains. " _Stupid motion-sickness."_ He thought to himself stretching out in a compartment as the train lurched into motion. Laxus placed his headphones on and shut his eyes.

While Laxus was slowly making his way to Lucy, she was in turn going through trials of her own. She was told she would have to be prepared before she would see her father. She was livid. She liked how she was dressed now and she knew once the servants go their hands on this dress she would never see it again. It would be deemed inappropriate and thrown away. She tried to protest, but was silenced when they ushered her into the large bath. She had missed the large bath in her home and would not deny herself the pleasure. Lucy secretly hoped that it would give her courage to face her father. After about forty minutes she was ushered out. While in her delicate silk robe, one maid applied her make-up and another set about styling her hair in a bun high on her head. They then led her into her expansive closet and set about getting her ready. She puts on her own undergarments before yielding to her maids as they tied her into her corset and large slip. After she was in securely they pulled out a dusty rose gown and put her into it. She looked like her mother. At least that was what everyone said when they saw her dressed up like this. She didn't feel like her mother. Her mother was strong, kind, a light that shown in the darkness. When Lucy was dressed up like this she only felt like a doll. The light left her eyes and the person she was when she was at Fairy Tail became a distant memory. An hour and a half after she had arrived she was ready to be presented to her father. The butler, Otis, led her in through the large double doors of her father's study. If only she had known that at that same moment the guilds own lightning mage was staring up at the large window that gave him the perfect view of her as she entered the office. His breath caught as he saw the younger mage. Her blonde hair piled high on her head, her breast delicately heaving out of the top of a very full gown that seemed to make her impossibly tiny waist even smaller, as if such a thing was possible. He was frozen in place as he looked at her. His previous anger forgotten as he watched the scene unfold.

The large man behind the desk didn't even turn to look at his daughter when she entered his office. "I see you've come to your senses." He said smugly.

"No father. I've come here to tell you that I am never coming back." She said it directly keeping her eyes on her father's expansive back. He spun around. His eyes blazing with anger.

"What did you say?!" His anger filled the room.

"I said I am not ever coming back. This is not my home, this is a prison. I will not be a prisoner in my own life." She stated calmly again.

"Don't be stupid. You are home. You will marry and create a good match that will further the Heartfillia company." He all but screamed at her.

This was the last straw. "I WILL NEVER MARRY ANYONE WITHOUT LOVE! YOU ARE NO FATHER OF MINE! MOTHER WOULD BE HEARTBROKEN TO HEAR YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS." She was yelling at him now. "I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE IN THIS HOUSE. I AM NO LONGER LUCKY LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" She said ripping her dress and exposing the corset underneath. Laxus' jaw dropped and his pants tightened. Jude however, had had enough and he strode up to his daughter, pulled back his hand and slapped her hard enough to knock her backward. Lucy was falling to the floor, but it never came. She felt a hard chest behind her and knew in an instant that it was Laxus. She also knew he was livid. "Sorry I left without saying anything. This was something I needed to do on my own." She whispered. "Please don't be mad at me." She turned and began to cry into his purple button down shirt.

Laxus was stunned. Sure he'd been mad at her and come here to give him a piece of his mind. That was until he saw her father strike her. All of his previous anger had been thrown out the window and replaced with the fierce need to protect her and punish him. He was still sparking as he reached out to tilt her head to look at him. "I'm not mad at you." He said gently. He turned her head so that he could see where her father had hit her. She would have a pretty serious bruise. He bent down and gently kissed the spot.

"What was that for?" She said raising her hand to graze the spot his lips had just been. Laxus just shrugged.

Jude just watched this all in a stupor, but as soon as this interloper's lips touched HIS Lucy he was reminded of where he was. He began to yell. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!"

Laxus just looked at Lucy. "Oi, I have to do something. He can't get away with touching you like that. You don't have to watch, but I can't stand by and let him do that to MY woman!" Lucy's tear filled eyes widened, but she nodded when she saw that there was no talking him out of it.

"Just don't kill him Laxus, he is still my father." She said before clinging tightly to him. Laxus turned to face Jude. "WHO AM I? I'M HER BOYFRIEND. I'M HERE BECAUSE SHE IS HERE. I WILL GO WHERE SHE GOES. WHO ARE YOU. WHAT SORT OF FATHER HITS HIS DAUGHTER LIKE THAT. YOU DON'T DESERVE LUCY! SHE IS PURE LIGHT AND FILTH LIKE YOU WILL ONLY GET HER DIRTY!" Laxus bellowed as he zapped Jude causing him to pee his pants. Laxus turned back to Lucy. "You ready?"

"Laxus can we just take the train? I want to rest, besides I'm not sure I can handle Lightning travel today." She said honestly, not in the mood to be aroused. Laxus grunted but wrapped her in his coat as he took her hand and marched out of the mansion. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as thanks and followed behind him leaving a stunned, embarrassed and scared Jude on the floor.

They reached the train station just in time to catch the return train to Magnolia. He led her into an empty compartment and sat opposite her. She was studying him carefully as the train began to move. "You don't by chance get motion-sick do you?" She asked earnestly. He glared at her and she kept going. "Natsu gets motion-sick every mission we go on and there's this little trick I know, if you want that is."

Laxus perked up at the thought of not being sick on the train. "Yeah Blondie, what do you have?" He was truly curious. That curiosity grew as she got up and sat next to him. She patted her lap and looked up at the large man. "What you want me to sit on you?" He said sarcastically.

"No you dummy. I want you to lay your head here on my lap." He did as he was told, but was very careful to make sure his face was turned away from her body. As soon as he hit her lap, her fingers found their way to his scalp and began to lightly massage it. Relief flooded him.

"Wow Blondie. Now I know you're magic. I have never felt this good on any sort of moving vehicle." He confessed. "Don't tell anyone I get motion-sick though. It will ruin my reputation. Besides I don't want compared to that lousy dragon slayer." He said like a petulant child.

"Secrets safe with me." Lucy giggled and winced. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you for coming for me Laxus. I didn't know he was going to hit me, he has never done that before."

Laxus knew he was going to regret this but he sat up and looked her in the face. Reaching up he wiped the tears from her face. "Lucy, there is no way I wouldn't come for you. You're my woman. That means I protect you."

Lucy only cried harder. "Wh-why-why me?" She managed to choke out.

Laxus wasn't sure how to answer that question, without giving away he was a dragon slayer. No one knew that little tidbit about him besides his team and gramps. He also didn't want to lie to her, yet he didn't think he was going to get out answering the question either. Just as he was about to answer they were signaled that they had arrived in Magnolia. "Do you want to stop at your apartment to anything?" He countered her question with another as they were now on solid ground.

Lucy looked at him shocked that he would dare to ignore her question. When the full weight of his question hit her, she realized that he was right and she would need clothes and she wanted her mother's letters with her wherever she was. "Yes, that would be wonderful Laxus." They walked hand in hand to her apartment. Once inside she began to gather the things that she would want to take with her. She handed Laxus back his coat as she headed in the bathroom to slide on a clean outfit. She washed her face and threw her hair up in its signature half up half down side pony tail. Taking a second glance she nodded at herself in the mirror as if to say she could do this. When she came out she noticed Laxus reading something. "What are you reading Laxus?" She asked surprised.

"Your novel." He said seriously. She lunged for him grabbing the papers with great veracity.

"You can't read that! It isn't finished yet!" She exclaimed clutching it to her chest before slipping it into the zodiac box.

"Oh come on Blondie. It's actually pretty good." He said smirking at her.

"No way. Besides I promised Levy she could read it first! Drop it. I'm ready to go now." He eyed her suspiciously. All she had was one little duffle and the wooden box. He had traveled enough with Evergreen to know that girls had a lot of shit. Most of it was shit they probably didn't even need. Yet here was this impossible girl with light luggage. "Wait. I have to leave a message for Natsu."

"Why would you have to leave a note for the flame brain?"

"Well he spends a lot of time here. He's going to get mad about not being able to sleep with me for three months so I need to at least let him know that he can eat the food in the fridge and that there are some fish for Happy in the freezer."

Rage once again filled the large man. "The Flamer sleeps with you?!"

She could see him starting to spark. "Yea. He crawls into my window and just climbs in and snuggles up to me. It's no big deal. Natsu wouldn't know what to do with a woman if there were a picture-by-picture guide." She said with a giggle, followed by a wince.

He was stunned she had just said something so caviler about her team mate. He let out a loud rumble of a laugh that filled the whole apartment. "Guess you're right about that. Well I'll go downstairs so you can get anything intimate you might need." With that that he went downstairs.

She went to the dresser and grabbed underwear. Thankful for once that she only wore lacy boyshorts and thongs. She also grabbed a few swimsuits. As she made her way down she wondered what she was going to say to her landlady when she realized that she was already standing there talking to Laxus.

"Um Hello ma'am." Lucy said.

"Oh hello child. I was just getting acquainted with your lovely boyfriend."

"Oh really? I hope he was a gentleman." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I'd say so. He just paid your next 3 months rent." She said a flush in her cheeks.

Before Lucy could respond Laxus started talking. "Well it was truly a pleasure ma'am." He said bending down to kiss her hand. Once he had dropped hers he gathered Lucy into his arms. "I'm afraid we must be going now." With that they melted into nothing and everything and were once again in front of Laxus' home. Lucy tried to contain her arousal to no avail. She just simply loved to travel that way.

"You like that, don't you Blondie?" He said whispering into her ear.

"I'm not telling. I'm mad at you." She said puffing out her chest.

"Oi, what do you have to be mad about!"

"You paid my rent without even talking to me. I hate handouts, I can pay my own way!" She said. "You saw me go back to my dad and tell him off because I didn't want a life like that!" She had tears threatening to fall.

"That isn't why I did it. I'm your boyfriend, at least I'm trying to be. I want to take care of you and I didn't want you to have to be worried about your rent during our time together. Besides it isn't like I don't have the money. I've been an S-Class mage for a while and I really have nothing to spend money on. Let me take care of you. If it means so much to you we can go on a mission when the rest of my team gets back. If I don't tell them where I've gone they will flip shit. But yeah, we will go on one and you can pay me half. Final offer."

Lucy stared at this impossible man. How did he always know the right thing to say to calm her down? He had saved her. Found her when all she'd written was home. She knew he had started the day mad at her. She'd just disappeared. Now he knew exactly what to say to make it okay that he had just paid 210,000 jewel for her. She didn't know what to say. Her arms were still on his arms and his in turn were still on her waist. Rising up on her tip toes she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked suspiciously.

"For saving me, for knowing how to calm me over the rent situation, or maybe it was because I wanted to. Take your pick." She sweetly teased as she walked off toward the house, her hips swaying left and right taunting him. He reached up and touched the spot where she had laid her lips and smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was standing in front the kitchen sink, ignoring the running water as she reached her hand to the window and began to trace over the patterns of the storm depicted in the glass in front of her. She was trapped in its beauty. She had never seen glass like this. It seemed to shimmer as if it were made of pure lightning itself. She didn't even notice that the considerably larger mage had come into the room stopping on the other side to watch her. He studied her for a moment. He saw the look of curiosity and awe that filled her face as she touched the window. Laxus coughed loudly, causing Lucy to jump. "Oi, Blondie what are you doing, trying to flood the kitchen?" He asked eyeing the running faucet suspiciously.

"No!" She said embarrassedly as she rushed to turn off the water. "Now go away Sparky." She commanded.

"What? This is my house, or did you forget?" He bellowed, getting angry.

"No I didn't forget." She said challenging him to get angry at her as she stared defiantly into his eyes for a moment longer before breaking their gaze. "It's just I can't make you dinner if you are standing there so go watch TV or read a book, just don't watch me!" She said commandingly.

"What if I want to watch you?" He asked, a flirting tone filling his voice, quickly replacing the anger.

"Then you won't get any dinner." She said matter-of-factly as she turned back to whatever it was she was doing in the sink.

"Tch." Was all she heard as the hulking man walked out of the room and his footsteps carried him upstairs. Lucy was alone in the large kitchen. She took a breath and turned back to preparing the vegetables for stir fry. As she cooked she became lost in thought. " _He came for me."_ The weight of this thought alone was enough to cause her breathing to hitch ever so slightly. " _He called me his girlfriend, and to my father no less. Oh dad. Why did it have to be this way? Why did mom have to leave us?"_ She hadn't even noticed that the tears had begun to fall as she stood at the stove stirring the concoction. Her mind was too deep in thought to register anything but her own suffocating thoughts. " _Why had I agreed so readily to become his woman? Was it really because of my family or was it because of him? Why did I kiss him out there? Oh and he'd called me Lucy on the train. He's never done that before, but Mavis if that wasn't the best my name has ever sounded coming from someone else. I wish he'd say it again."_ These thoughts were too heavy and somewhere inside of herself she must have known because she turned and once again found herself staring at the gray and purple storm window. " _It's breathtaking. I've never seen glass this color. The purple streaks seem to dance as if they were made of pure lightning."_ At this she seemed to have two thoughts simultaneously, and when the two thoughts converged she was left more aroused than she had been after traveling with Laxus in his lightning form. The first was of her dream the previous night and how the lightning had danced with her and urging her to a frenzied state. The second was of a book she had read about lightning. " _Hmm, I will have to ask him about this later."_ She thought to herself as she turned all her attention to finishing the stir fry.

Laxus stepped out of the shower and was assaulted with the smell of her tears. He'd become acutely tuned in to what her tears smelled of. He was filled with the desire to run down there and comfort her but something stopped him. " _What am I doing? This is not who I am. I do not comfort people, especially crying women! For Mavis' sake what has she done to me. I've already been compassionate and caring towards her. All I had wanted to do was rid myself of her stupid blonde presence that has haunted me for months. She was 16 for Mavis' sake. There is a six-year gap between us, and she is still so much a child."_ All these thoughts were rolling around his head as his hand involuntarily touched his cheek where she had kissed him. " _Why did she kiss me? Wait don't I want her to kiss me? Yes, I do, but could it really be this easy? When that man hit her…"_ His thoughts trailed off and rage once again filled him. She was HIS and no one would be allowed to touch her that way, not if he had any say in the matter. He was torturing himself by trying to figure out what it was that the little tiny blonde woman actually meant to him. She had haunted his thoughts since she arrived, waking or sleeping, and now she was in his home. He could hear her singing lowly from the kitchen downstairs. He could feel her presence radiating off every wall in his home. There it was again, that purr of contentment from deep inside. " _What is that? Mavis! Why do I feel so at peace when she is near?"_ He wanted to punch something because he didn't understand where his anger and rage, his all-consuming need for power went any time he was near enough to smell the tiny blonde mage. He closed his eyes and deeply smelt the air. Strawberries, vanilla, and stars filled his mind, however the usual smell of her innocence had been replaced with the deep, inviting scent of her arousal. " _Mavis! What is she doing down there?! I thought she was making dinner and now she's all worked up? Who in Mavis' name is this woman?"_ He turned, now fully dressed to head down stairs. He was very confused, first she was crying, then she was singing and now she was turned on. Just as he was coming down the stairs she saw him setting the table her hips swinging left and right to the tune she was humming. All he could do was stand and watch her.

Lucy tried to ignore the surge of arousal that had filled her and begged to be released. So focused on the food that she had prepared and setting the table she once again didn't realize that Laxus had come down the stairs. She started swaying rhythmically left and right as she sang quietly to herself. Humming around the kitchen, she reminded Laxus of a hummingbird flitting left and right with incredible speed and determination. She spun around setting the plates full of steaming food on the bar and was just about to prepare the wine. "Oi, Blondie. Let me do that." He said startling her enough that she dropped the wine glasses. She stooped down out of his view and began to clean up her mess. "Let me get that-"He began, but was quickly cut off.

"Cheese and rice!" She shouted.

He strode around the counter. Chuckling at her he began to speak. "Cheese and rice? Oi, you know you can swear here." He was teasing her. As he took a deep breath in he smelt the metal in the air and rushed with quickened haste over to her. "You're bleeding." He said it simple as if it were a fact, which it was. " _How in Mavis had he knew I was bleeding?"_ She was very curious, but held out her arm to reveal a deep reddening gash across the palm of her hand. She wasn't crying and she didn't seem to be in any pain but there was that dark crimson spreading across her palm. Before she could even utter a word Laxus had swept her up bridal style and was carrying her into the bathroom. He set her down on the sink and began to get things to bandage her.

"I can do this myself." Lucy said to Laxus' expansive back. She was answered with a low growl and a look she had never seen on his face. He looked worried. He looked scared. Mostly, he looked distraught. She knew that look. She relented and held up her hand for him as he poured in the antiseptic. She rolled her head back and screamed loudly. After watching the bubbles for a second, Laxus picked up her hand and began to inspect it. Deeming it free of glass he began to blow on her wound, so that he could apply the bandage. Lucy felt her stomach flip flop as his warm breath hit her hand. " _Mavis! Get it together Lucy. He's just bandaging your hand."_ Her mind floated back to the kiss they'd shared last night and she felt her heart race and her face turn red.

As he began to wrap her hand in gauze he had not failed to notice the increase in her heartbeats, nor the red that crept up her face. " _MAVIS! Did I mess this up somehow? Am I really hurting her?"_ Laxus was panicked. "Does that hurt?" He asked gruffly.

She tilted her head so that she met his gaze. His usually stoic gaze was now flooded with emotions. She could recognize worry, fear, and concern. She was taken aback. "No. I'm fine Laxus. You did a really good job." She said waving her hand around. She was still looking at his eyes and they still spoke of worry and uncertainty. Feeling responsible, she looked up at him with a big pouty look. "Will you kiss it better?" She asked innocently.

Laxus was surprised. Sure they had been through a lot in the past few days, but he hadn't expected her to really ask him to kiss her, even if it was on her hand. " _Mavis. She has to look at me like that. Of course I won't refuse her. As if I could."_ He bent down and kissed her palm gently. " ** _Mine."_** He shuddered inwardly at his dragons claim. He did not like the finality of that statement. He was only 22. Too young to think about forever. He was still holding her hand when she cleared her throat and his eyes snapped back up to hers. She giggled.

"Can I get down now Sparky, or are you going to hold my hand forever?" She giggled again and tried to hop off of the counter. She was stopped by a pair of large hands gripping her hips tightly.

"Oh no you don't Blondie." He said authoritatively. She looked at him with a look of annoyance.

"Get out of the way Sparky. I need to go clean up that glass." She said it full of annoyance and determination.

"Think again. You will sit here until I come back and get you. I WILL go clean up the glass and if I see that you've moved I will punish you." He said wagging a finger at her as he walked out of the bathroom before she could protest.

" _Geeze, what's with him. I could have cleaned up that glass without getting hurt again. At least I'm pretty sure I could. How did he know I was bleeding? I didn't even know I was bleeding. There's something weird about him. I'm pretty sure he growled at me when I suggested I bandage myself. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was part dragon. But no he can't be. The guild would have said something. Hell, Natsu would have said something. What was with my stomach when he blew on my hand. I am not having feelings for someone who forced me to be their girlfriend! That is to improbable to even happen, but he has been sweet to me since we've been here. It's like there are two Laxus', one that's an arrogant, cocky jerk and this other one who is shy and second guessing himself, he's almost pure. Oh but Mavis, does he look good without that shirt, and I got to touch it. It was hard and soft and that tattoo. I don't think I realized he had one. Gah! I need to go to the guild. I need to not be near him for like five minutes. Yes that will help. I need to stop thinking about him shirtless and rippling muscles and tattoos…"_ Her mind trailed off as she began to imagine the Lightning mage in various degrees of undress, not realizing her arousal.

Laxus was coming back up the stairs, thankful that the smell of her blood was no longer lingering in the air, however, he was not ready for the assault of her arousal in the air. " _Damn, she is aroused AGAIN! She is seriously testing my control. Stop it Laxus! There is no way she would know that you can tell. I am curious to know what exactly got her going though."_ He thought smirking to himself as he walked into the bathroom.

"What are you smirk- "She was cut off from her question as she was hoisted over his shoulder and carried off. "Put me down you big jerk!" She said as she pounded her tiny fists on his large back.

"No can do Blondie. You're injured." He said smiling triumphantly.

"I only cut my hand. My feet are very capable."

"No way. If I let you down here, you'll Lucy Kick me like you do Natsu. I'd rather not have my house broken if you don't mind." At this Lucy stopped moving all together. He had been right. That was exactly what she had been planning to do, and she hadn't stopped to think of his house at all. She was ashamed. She did not want to ruin his house, in her short time there she'd already grown to love its beauty. The stone walls and the beautiful glass.

"Sorry Laxus." She whispered so low that if he weren't a dragon slayer he never would have known. He carried Lucy to the bar and set her on the stool. He walked around and seated himself across from here. "The food is probably cold now, I'm sorry Laxus." She said as tears threatened to fall. Laxus picking up on her sudden mood drop couldn't stop the giant grin spreading across his face. It was as if he knew something that she didn't. "What has you grinning like a cat?" She eyed him suspiciously as she inwardly tried to hide how truly dazzling the man was when he smiled like that.

Laxus said nothing, but he zapped the plates with a tiny bit of magic. Lucy hesitantly picked up a mouthful of food. She smiled brightly, surprised that he had heated the food perfectly. Laxus looking rather pleased with himself picked up a fork full and couldn't stop from moaning in delight. "Guess it's good then?" She asked amused.

"Tch. You did alright." He said smugly.

"You don't have to be mean about it." She huffed and puffed out her cheeks. Laxus couldn't help but think that she was adorable.

"Don't pout. Your food is good, now be quiet and eat." He said matter-of-factly. Lucy was back to grinning again and went back to her stir fry. They ate in companionable silence for a while before Lucy began to grow uncomfortable at the silence.

"Laxus, can I ask you something?" She said setting down her fork.

"You just did Blondie." He said smirking as she began to pout again. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Where did you find this house? It's literally perfect. It's in the woods, it has its own hot spring. The detailing is amazing. I don't think I could have dreamt of a better house." She admitted. Realizing her mouth had said more than she had meant too, a deep blush spread across her face. Laxus, on the other hand, swelled with pride and his inner dragon purred in content. " ** _Mine._** " It whispered again, and for the first time since he had smelled the girl on the wind he didn't wonder why. He just smiled the most genuine smile Lucy had ever seen grace his face. He was radiant. He shone like the brightest lightning on the darkest night. His glow even over shadowed the deep crimson that spread across his face.

"I built it." He said. Lucy could not her jaw as it dropped. She was impressed. This house was a work of art and she could not believe that the Laxus she knew from the guild had built something so amazingly stunning.

"You're lying to me aren't you Laxus?" She said as if she were finally catching on to some hidden joke.

"No. Blondie, I made this house with my own two hands." He said a little hurt that she didn't believe him.

"Where did you get the stained glass?" She asked. Wondering if her hunch was correct.

"I made that too." He said with more pride than he had the house. The stained glass was something he was really proud of.

"Now when you say you made it. Do you mean you soldered it together? Or do you mean you made the glass by striking sand with lightning?" She asked with a genuine interest.

Now it was Laxus' turn to be shocked. Not even his team had guessed that he had used his magic to make the glass itself. " _Who is this girl? She never ceases to amaze me. Sure she has a knock out body, but she is sassy and smart too. Not even Freed has figured out that I made the glass."_

"Both. How did you know, that I made the glass I mean? No one else has figured it out, not even Freed." He asked quizzically.

"The wall in the bathroom and the coffee table are your pieces as well right? I remembered from my lessons what happens when lightning strikes sand. But I knew it had to be your magic, when I touched it, the window in the kitchen I mean, it felt like you. Not quite static-y, but not quite pulsing either. I can't really describe it. The sensation is really unique to be honest." She saw a queer look on Laxus' face and quickly added. "Though not unpleasant, I actually quite like it. It makes me feel safe and contented."

Laxus was taken aback. "Who are you?" Laxus immediately did a mental facepalm. He had not meant to ask that out loud. She had just caught him so off guard. She was so perceptive and yet so slow he was not sure if this was torture or bliss.

"What do you mean? I'm just me. Lucy of Fairy Tail." She said clearing the plates to wash them.

"I mean, how the hell do you feel my magic when I touch you? I mean how do you see me when I don't even see me? I mean you are a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, tucked in an enigma." He said silently coming up behind her. She turned off the faucet just as he was finishing his tirade, spinning around she was caught off balance with the hulking mage standing practically on top of her. She was quickly steadied by a pair of two strong arms and a pair of storm gray eyes looking deeply into her own brown orbs. Her adreniallin surging and her hormones racing from his last statement she acted purely on instinct and reached her hands up to hold his face and slammed her mouth on to his slightly open one. The kiss was rough and passionate. His tongue found its way deep into her mouth, exploring it begging her to explore his own. She retaliated by sucking on his bottom lip. His moan seemed to snap Lucy out of whatever trance she had been in, she quickly ended the kiss that had felt like forever. For Laxus it had ended only too soon. As soon as her mouth pulled away she quickly reached up and slapped him across the face.

"Oi! What was that for Blondie?" He asked rubbing his cheek with one hand, while keeping his other firmly on her waist.

"Oh Mavis! Laxus, I'm sorry I just overreacted. I guess I took out wanting to slap myself on you?" She said, surprised by her own actions. Laxus was feeling pretty dejected. He was enjoying her kiss and hoping that it had meant she was coming around quicker than he had hoped. Lucy was inwardly berating herself. She was falling way too fast for this man and she wasn't entirely convinced that he would be there to catch her. She needed to slow this down, everything was moving way to fast!

"What? Am I that bad of a kisser Blondie?" He asked looking honestly put out.

"What?!" She said surprised. "No-o-o. Am-am I?" She managed to stutter out.

"Oh-oh. So you like the way I kiss then?" He asked playfully.

"Well I don't have anything to compare it too, but it certainly had its desired effect." She said blushing deeply.

"Well I'd say it had more than that, and I've kissed other women before." He said looking rather proud of his personal conquests. He couldn't seem to let this one rest though and he kept going. "Of course, they were nothing compared to the softness of your lips." He said as she went red from the neck up. "If you like kissing me and I like kissing you then what's the problem?" He asked seriously.

Lucy was blushing like mad and she was more than a little embarrassed. "Well the first night I was here was the first time I had ever been kissed and this is only my second kiss. I barely know you and this is all just moving way too fast for me. Can we maybe slow like WAY down?" She asked in a whisper, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Laxus chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his chin on her head. "Sure Blondie. Let's go watch a movie." He pulled her into the living room and set her on the couch. He then started a fire in the fire place and popped in movie, before nestling on the couch and pulling her into his side. "Is this better?" He asked gently.

Lucy had to admit that she really liked being snuggled up to his broad chest. He was warm and his skin seemed to hum. She didn't care what the movie was, as soon as she was curled up into him she felt the effects of everything take hold of her. For the first time in what felt like forever, Lucy felt genuinely safe and contented. It was a scary thought for her since she barely knew the man. When his arm tightened around her, she had heard him ask if this was better. She could only hmm in response. A little while later she had a vague notion of being carried and felt her fluffy bed form around her. It wasn't until the soft hum of Laxus' body against hers was gone that she realized he'd stopped touching her. "Laxus?" She whispered in the dark.

"Yeah Blondie, I'm still here." He responded from by the door.

"Can we go to the guild tomorrow?" She asked as she lay there half asleep.

"Sure. Get some sleep okay?" He said as he made his way back over to her and kissed her on the forehead. She murmured her goodnight as sleep reclaimed her.

Laxus went to take a shower. He had so much to think about. " _She had known what the glass meant. She knew that it was his magic. She said she could feel the magic. She'd described how he felt all the time. All the while his inner dragon had roared that she was his. He was being urged towards her. He knew that he was, he had known all along. After that statement and that explosive kiss, how could he not know? That kiss. Mavis! She was so open and receptive. Her body was pressed against mine and her hands held me still. What in Mavis' name possessed her to do that?"_ He felt his body stiffen up at the memory of the kiss, turning the water to cold he set about to relieve himself of his protruding member. After finishing he went into bed, wondering how things would go at the guild tomorrow. " _Only Mavis knows."_ Were his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Laxus was awoken with the seductive smell of breakfast wafting into his room from the kitchen below. He followed the smell like a zombie, not even bothering to throw on a shirt as he stumbled toward the smell. The dragon within himself was in total control and the only thing on his mind was food. As he came down the stairs he was frozen in his tracks, his dragon now switching its focus. His eyes traced from the stone floor upward. Lucy was dancing in his kitchen again, the music low and classical. She was doing pirouettes gracefully as she cooked breakfast. His eyes raked over her long creamy legs, widening as just the smallest hint of her full ass hung out of the bottom of her shirt. Her shirt clung to her as she spun around, flashing more of her ass at him. _It was only when she stopped spinning to focus on toast that he took in the shirt she was wearing._ " _Mavis! She makes waking up early worth it. That shirt barely covers anything. Wait! That's MY shirt! She's still wearing my shirt! Yes!_ _ **MINE!**_ " His dragon purred in delight. His shirt hung on her tightly in some places and loose in others. He could tell in an instant that she was not wearing a bra. It wasn't until she turned around with her egg dish that she realized he was standing there. It then took him a solid two more minutes before he realized he was staring directly at her tits. His eyes met hers and a deep blush settled on both their faces. "My shirt." He whispered into the stillness of the room.

Lucy had gotten up earlier than usual and she felt very grateful to Laxus for being so respectful and patient with her. He could have forced her as he had into the relationship. The more Lucy thought about it the more she wondered if that was just his awkward way of getting to spend time with her. With the thought of doing something special for him, she got up and went straight for the kitchen. No point in taking a shower, just to get messy in the kitchen. Lucy decided on brunch eggs and toast for breakfast. She put on some classical music and let it take her away as began to prepare the food. She hadn't heard him come down stairs and it came as quite a shock to her when she found him staring at her, mouth open and a hunger in his eyes. When their eyes finally met they both just stood and stared at one another. Then slowly two words broke the stillness as they floated across the room and into her ears. Her face reddened even more. She was torn between shyness and anger. She chose the latter. "Where is your shirt?" She questioned him incredulously, in hopes of making him as embarrassed as she was.

"Looks to me like you have it on, Blondie." He said smirking. Lucy looked at him mouth agape, a blush settled back on her cheeks. Laxus chuckled at the sight. "Maybe I should just come over there and get it." He suggested with a wink as he made a move towards her.

Lucy snapped. "Sparky! You stop right there! Mavis! For a second I thought you could actually be nice and compassionate, but turns out I was wrong and you're just an asshole. And to think I actually got up early just to make a special breakfast for you." She said angrily, as she threw the pan of eggs onto the counter and stormed out of the kitchen to the back yard.

He just stood in stunned silence as he watched her go out the door. It wasn't until the door slammed behind her that he snapped out of his stupor. " _Shit! I haven't had a chance to tell her about the backyard yet and she wasn't wearing shoes! Mavis! That girl attracts accidents like honey attracts flies!"_ He raced out the door after her.

When Lucy got into the yard she was stunned into stopping. The yard was littered with glass and what was obviously the tools to make the stained glass. Upon turning to face the house she was in awe at the way the early morning sunlight reflected off the large expanse of glass. It was from this angle that she noticed the small turret room off the back of the house. It was built with the same stone as the rest of the cottage with no windows, it was also void of the red roof that covered the rest of the house. As Laxus came out of the door in nothing but his sweats and house shoes, and when he saw her it was as if everything inside him stopped. The sunlight shone through her hair and bounced off of her skin. It was as if she were glowing. It was like the day he had first seen her, shinning like a beacon, call to him. Lucy was like his own personal lighthouse calling him home, only it was to no home he had ever known. Laxus wasn't sure how long he had been staring when a sudden breeze blew past her catching her hair on the wind. His breath was knocked back into him when the strong scent of strawberries, vanilla, innocence and stars hit him. What lingered behind though was that metallic, sharp, assaulting smell of her blood. He began to eye her from top to bottom, searching for the smell. When his eyes reached the ground he saw her standing there in a pool of her own blood.

Swiftly, he was upon her and before she could utter one mew of protest he had whisked her into his arms and was already depositing her on the long counter of his kitchen. He left her foot to dangle over the sink as he was off to gather the first aid supplies. Before Lucy could even process what was happening he was back at her side. "Don't even try to tell me you can do this yourself." He began with a seriousness she hadn't heard from the larger mage. She could only nod. "There is a very large piece of glass in the bottom of your foot. I'm going to wash it with water first to get the dirt out. This shouldn't hurt too much." He placed her foot under the faucet and let the lukewarm water run over her foot. He wasn't looking forward to the next part, he didn't want to hurt her. In fact the thought of causing her pain made his dragon roar with anger. "Oi, this next part will hurt. I have to pull the glass out and I need you to be really still. Can you do that Lucy?" He asked as pleasant as he could manage.

Lucy was stunned. Laxus was being gentle and concerned. More importantly he had said her name again, and she wasn't about to ignore it again. "Say it again Laxus?" She asked him timidly.

"This is going to hurt." He said as he leaned down to grab hold of the glass. He started to pull slowly.

Lucy screamed bloody murder and he abruptly stopped. "No, you big oaf." She huffed. "My name. Say my name again."

Laxus put his face up next to hers and whispered softly in her ear. "Lucy." He brought his face up and crashed his lips gently, yet firmly to hers. As his lips were busy kissing his hand was quickly pulling the glass from her foot in one swift motion. Lucy screamed into his mouth, biting his lip in the process. He growled into her as he poured peroxide into her cut. Her breath stopped and he backed away. "Lucy, does it still hurt?"

She nodded meekly. Her mind was reeling from the combination of hearing her name from this lumbering man and his heart-stopping kiss. She didn't even notice as Laxus sat up and began to bandage her foot up neatly and quickly. "There, all better." He said as he picked up her foot and pressed a light kiss onto the bottom of her foot. Then very much like yesterday he scooped her up, set her at the table and placed a plate of food that he zapped in front of her. They ate in companionable silence. After they finished Lucy just watched as he cleared the food away and quickly loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. "Shall we get ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" She asked slightly confused.

"The guild. You asked me if we could go last night, I said yes. Unless you don't want to go?" He said.

"YES!" She squealed as she hopped up off her stool. Immediately she began to fall as two swift arms wrapped around her as she screamed out in pain. She sheepishly looked up into his storm-gray eyes and giggled. "I guess my foot hurts worse that I thought, but still I would really like to go! Can you help me to my room to get ready?"

He nodded in response and carried her up to her room. "Do you need me to get your clothes for you as well?" She nodded at him in return. He went to her closet and began to look. He felt a small growl escape him.

"Is there something wrong with my clothes?"

"Don't you own any longer skirts?"

"I don't seem to remember you complaining about them before."

"Yeah well, that was before you were my girl and I don't need my girl to show off for anyone else." He said, silently thanking Mavis that his face was stuck in the closet.

Lucy blushed deeply at his possessive remark. Something about the remark seemed to permeate deep within her being. It was almost as if it touched something in her soul and she liked the warmth it brought. "Okay, Sparky. There should be a pair of skinny jeans on the last hanger on the left and if you go in the dresser there is an off the shoulder heather gray sweatshirt. Will that please you Sparky?" She asked innocently. He grunted his approval. Laxus moved to the drawers and began to open them. "Not that one!" She shrieked only a moment too late. Laxus turned around holding up a very lacey, very see through, and very sexy black bra with chevrons going down the cups in golden embroidery thread. He turned slightly, the delicate article of clothing hung on one finger. His face was redder than Erza's hair.

"Blondie, you actually wear this?" He whispered, more to himself than to here.

Lucy deciding she was no longer going to play the victim smirked to herself. "Yes I do actually wear it, usually with the matching panties." Laxus turned to her in awe of her bold statement. When his eyes met her face she had a look of pure seduction on her face. In less time than it took Lucy to blink, Laxus had crossed the room, grabbed hold of her shoulders and was kissing her smart mouth with such ferocity, Lucy was glad she was already sitting down. Laxus threw one knee up on the bed to the right of Lucy's thighs and started leaning her backwards. One of her hands found its way into his hair and the other snaked up and gipped his shoulder. As he straddled her waist, his lips made their way to kiss down her neck and began to nibble on her collarbone. Lucy let out a low guttural moan and Laxus pulled away quickly.

"Oh my Mavis! I'm sorry. You told me to take it slowly and here I am jumping you like some hormone driven teenage boy." He said angrily as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'll get your shirt and go." He said as he turned toward to the dresser.

Lucy's hand shot out to grab his arm before she knew what was happening. She pulled on his arm causing him to tumble back to the bed forcing him to lay next to her. At the exact same moment they both swiveled their heads to look at each other, one looking on in confusion, the other looking for something to say. "Laxus." She whispered his name as her other hand reached out to caress his cheek. "If I didn't want to kiss you, I would put up a fight. I don't know what this is. Hell, it's only been a couple of days, but there's something about you and it's something that makes me feel like I've known you my whole life. Like you're where I'm safe, you're where I'm home. I don't know what that means, but I do know that I want to find out. You're handsome and strong, a little screwed up and very cocky but I don't know that that's who you really are and I'm not sure you know either. Not that I'm 100% sure I know who I am but I like who I am and how I feel when I'm with you. So if it's okay with you at least while we are here, let's agree that we can kiss each other whenever we like. Okay?" She took a deep breath and closed the distance between them in a soft, sensual, slow kiss. It wasn't long, and it was heated but it was all that was needed.

"Lucy. I know exactly what you mean. Ever since I brought you here it's as if something I didn't know was missing was finally here. I want to apologize for forcing you into this, but I can't bring myself to do it because if I hadn't we wouldn't be here now and I would never know what it was like to hold you in my arms or kiss your lovely lips. If you tell anyone at the guild that I am like this with you I will zap you so fast you will have frizzy hair for a week!" He said in a joking threatening tone. "Well I agree to your suggestion but I should really get your shirt and ahh…. Put your bra away." He said the last part as a whisper. She giggled and pecked his cheek as he dragged himself up and back to the dresser. He pulled the shirt out and tossed it to her as he left the room to go get himself ready to go to the guild.

Lucy rolled over and began to get dressed. " _What am I doing?! He feels about forcing me to be his woman, but he doesn't regret it. Do I regret it? I like kissing him and I meant every word I said. Oh Mavis! AM I falling in love with Laxus? Why did his possessiveness turn me on? Well this is a pretty cute outfit, better than I expected. Now to hobble to the mirror for my hair."_ Lucy hobbled over to the mirror. " _Wow! My hair looks crazy!"_ Lucy noted as her graze traveled down to her shoulder which was hanging out. Lucy let out a blood curdling scream.

" _Mavis! What was I thinking? Oh my Mavis, that bra! It looked like lightning bolts. It's like she wants me to rip it off her. She feels safe with me? Like she's home. How does she always do that?_ _ **Mine. Make her ours. Mark her. Keep her.**_ _"_ Laxus shook his head, the dragon within him was talking to him more frequently since Lucy came to stay daily with him. " _Is she really my mate?"_ The thought lingered in his mind. He pulled on his pants and shirt. Fumbling with the buttons he was surprised when he heard Lucy scream.

He rushed to her room and threw open the door only to see her standing on one leg looking into the mirror. "What is it?!" He asked hurriedly.

"LAXUS! What is on my shoulder?!" She asked hysterically. Laxus moved into the room to take a closer look.

A deep laughter filled the room. "Looks like I left a little hickey on you. Sorry about that." He said as he laughed. His inner dragon swelled in delight. He had marked her, if only a little.

"Laxus! I can't go to the guild like this! Look at me! I have a black eye, my hand is wrapped up, I can't use my foot and I have a giant hickey! Erza will demand your dick for this! There will be no reason! We are staying here! Oooo can we sit in your hot spring maybe, or maybe you can tell me about the mystery door?" Her mind was spinning in a million different directions. Laxus couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"Your wish is my command. Except the mystery door. You can't go in there. It's my secret. We don't have to go to the guild and you're probably right. You do look a little rough and I like my dick where it is so better not anger Erza, Natsu, Gray, Mira, and Gramps, any of them. We can get to know each other if you want to?" He offered quietly.

"What's this? The great Laxus is offering to talk to me and tell me about himself. I may die right here." She said sarcastically turning around. "You couldn't even bother to button your shirt?" She eyed him questioningly. Lucy let go of the dresser and reached out to his buttons, she wobbled and he caught her firmly by the waist. Lucy continued to button up his shirt. Laxus groaned as his pants began to tighten upon seeing her reflection in the mirror. "What are you groaning about? I didn't hurt you!"

"I'm not sure those jeans are any better than those skirts! Looks like you painted them on." He said dejectedly. "I don't want to go out now anyway." He said as he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to the couch downstairs. He quickly bustled off, leaving her sitting there in confusion. When he reappeared his arms were full of board games and snacks. "This is the perfect thing to do, when you can't go out of the house." He grinned like a twelve-year-old.

For the rest of the day they played games, sometimes arguing over the rules or who won, but it didn't matter. They filled the games with conversation about who they were and where they had come from. They learned that their pasts weren't so different. They learned they both longed for someone to connect with on a deep level. They shared their favorite colors and foods. Their tastes in music and movies. He learned she was writing a book and she learned he loved to read. She even promised him the second look at her novel. She learned more about his passion for glass making, even talking the lightning mage into making her something. Which he secretly loved, he wanted her to love his glass. He thought she was breath-taking, lazy clothes and messy hair. His mark boldly out in the open in her off the shoulder sweatshirt. She marveled at how genuinely handsome he was. Not the way he looked but the person he was. They were opening up to each other in ways they had never opened up to anyone before. They talked late into the night, neither realizing so much time had passed. They had binged on pizza and sci-fi films.

"Shall we go to the hot spring, milady?" He asked.

"Oh my. I didn't realize it was so dark out. Yes, I think we should. Will you take me back upstairs to put on my swim suit?" She asked softly.

"Absolutely!" He said with too much enthusiasm as he picked her up and carried her to her room. Once there he quickly left to put his trunks on as she donned a black crocheted halter top monokini. It hugged her breasts and made her impossibly tiny waist look even smaller. She left her hair up in her messy bun, but threw on some light pink lip gloss that smelt of cotton candy. Taking one of Laxus' big fluffy black towels she wrapped it tightly around her.

"I'm ready Laxus." She called from her bed and as quickly as she said it he was there in front of her. He scooped up her up and carried her down to the spring, placing her next to it. He stopped short as she shed her towel and her completely bare back greeted him. He groaned inwardly and couldn't help but to stare at her plumb backside which was barely covered by the crocheted fabric. "Are we getting in?" She asked as she turned to face him.

Laxus just stared at the vision before him. His trunks tightening and his face was blazing. "What. Are. You. Wearing?" He asked breathing out every word. He was having trouble controlling his inner dragon. She looked good enough to eat.

"My suit. I just got it. Do you like it? This is actually the first time I'm wearing it. It doesn't look weird does it?" She started talking a mile a minute.

"No. It doesn't look bad, but don't wear it unless I'm around." He said as a command. He was inwardly glad that only he had seen this suit on her, but he wasn't sure he was going to be able to keep his hands to himself. His inner dragon was raging to be set free. This was going to be a long three months.

"Why not?" She asked defiantly.

"Because you look too sexy and I don't want anyone getting ideas about what's mine." He said in a growl. She just laughed and climbed into the water.

"Ahh. It feels so good." She said as she sat on a rock ledge with Laxus following her lead and sitting down next to her. "Thank you. Today was a lot of fun Sparky. It feels like I've known you my whole life. Strange isn't it. You were a stranger not even a week ago and now if you were to leave my life, well I think there would be a Laxus-shaped hole that no one else could ever fill."

He stared at her for a moment, neither shocked nor surprised by her statement. It was in fact how he felt as well. "I know what you mean. It's like I can tell you anything. I can't even do that with my team."

"Me either. Though my team isn't all about boundaries."

"Mine either. If they weren't on a mission I'd be surprised they haven't shown up already."

"That bad huh?" She asked surprised.

"Blondie, they are going to kill you when they catch you here."

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special." She said sarcastically as she splashed him.

"I'm serious, they are very protective. They think of themselves as my bodyguards." He said dead serious. They talked of their teams and realized they weren't so different, not where it counted.

"Can I ask you something that I've been thinking about, like nonstop since you brought me here?" She asked him, eyeing him carefully.

"Go ahead, Blondie. There's really nothing you can't ask me at this point." He said, rather proud of his ability to be honest with her.

"Okay, I know you use lightning magic, I'm not confused about that. But are you like, maybe, somehow, through some sort of miracle a dragon slayer too?" She asked softly gauging his reaction.

Laxus was shocked to say the least. He knew she was smart, of that there was no doubt, but she knew after three days. "I wouldn't say it was a miracle." He said rougher than he had meant to. He also hadn't realized that he had started to move away from the small girl.

Lucy reached her hand out to him and gripped his tightly in hers. "It's okay. Laxus this doesn't change the way I've started to feel about you, or that you are a good man."

He looked at her with a look of surprise, shock and awe. No one had ever said to him that it didn't matter or that being a dragon slayer wasn't all that he was. He squeezed her hand tightly in response. She continued. "I've read a lot about them and I know first-hand what they are like. You're not as hot as Natsu but you are still warm. You don't crackle like he does, the way a fire would. You hum, like your glass, like lightning. It's beautiful. You know things before I say them or acknowledge them, the way only a dragon could and you sir are possessive as hell." She said the last part with a giggle.

"What do you mean as hot as Natsu. I'm way better looking than that flametard." He said cockily as he splashed her.

"I mean the temperature of your skin, goofy." She said splashing him back.

"How would you know what his skin feels like?" He asked in a dead serious voice.

"Oh, well, you see, it's like this. Sometimes, Natsu sort of kind of sneaks into my apartment and sleeps in my bed with me when I'm already asleep." She said shyly.

"HE DOES WHAT? I AM GOING TO KILL THAT FLAMEBRAIN! NO ONE SLEEPS WITH MY WOMAN!" He bellowed. Lucy just laughed hysterically and slipped onto his lap winding her arms around his neck.

"Silly dragon." She cooed at him as she leaned in and nibbled on his ear. He stopped his commotion and sat perfectly still. "You know I don't know how to tell you this, but something about you being a possessive freak over me really turns me on." She whispered into his ear. Laxus growled in response. "Yeah, that growling thing. I also really like that." She added. His hands found her hips and he held tightly, fighting for self-control.

"Blondie, you better stop this before I lose control and have my way with you right here before you are ready." He breathed out as best he could.

Lucy sighed but was grateful he was giving her the chance to do this on her terms. "Okay, but Laxus can you promise me that this is real, that this isn't some game to you. Once you have me I don't want you to leave me. The thought of that scares the living shit out of me." She whispered, burying her face in his neck.

He pulled her back and held her chin firmly so that she couldn't look away. "Lucy. I may have thought before I started this whole thing that that was all I wanted from you, but if these past few days have done anything for me it was to confirm something I already knew deep down. I want no other but you and I can promise you that no other entices me as you do. I will be yours as long as you have me. You are mine and I am yours. Fuck. I'm no good with words. Can I just show you?" He asked feeling rather awkward and put out. She just nodded and began to get out of the pool.

"Oh my Mavis! My foot feels so much better! I can walk on my own!" She said surprised. He chuckled at her and led her by the hand back into the house.

"Get dressed and come to my room." He said simply and went to change. " _This wasn't how I imagined telling her. She seems to be taking it all well though. Mavis she is beautiful and I love her. I love her? No I do. When did that happen?"_ He heard her light knock and exited the room. She stood there wearing the grey sweatshirt and very tiny plaid boxer shorts. He spun her so her back was too him and tied a blindfold around her eyes.

"Laxus what are you doing?" She asked suspiciously as he took her hand and led her through the mystery door and up a small set of steps. Laxus was very nervous. He had built this room especially for her.

"Okay I'm going to take off the blindfold. I'm sorry I'm not more romantic but this is the best way I can tell you how I feel, how I guess I've felt since I first saw you. It was only after that first day you walked into the guild that I built this home." He said as he pulled off the blindfold. Lucy's eyes went wide as tears began to well up in them.

They were standing in a round room, with a raised giant circle in the center. All around the raised circle were bookcases about 3 feet high. Upon the platform was a table, two chairs and a giant telescope. The ceiling was the most spectacular part. It had twelve panels that would open up to make her new telescope functional. The twelve panels were clearly made by Laxus. They were a deep midnight blue with iridescent depictions of each of her zodiac spirts on them. It was like something out of a dream and the sight made her weep at its beauty. Laxus smelt the tears and instantly regretted bringing her up here. Fearing it was too soon. He turned to go and his shuffling snapped Lucy back to reality.

"You made this? For me?" She asked in a surprised whisper.

"Do you still not get it?" He asked surprised. She looked at him as if urging him to go on. "I love you, Lucy. I have since the first time I saw you shining like a beacon in the guild. I love the way your laughter fills my ears and your scent is now clinging to everything in my home. I love the way your eyes light up and how you can get hurt standing still and not even notice. This room, no my whole house, is a reflection of that. Lucy, I'm a dragon. I only fall in love once and it is forever. I don't want to scare you because being with a dragon is a big deal and for right now we can just take things slowly and if at any point you don't want to be with me you can just say so."

She blinked up at him, with tears still in her eyes. "You love me? Really?"

"Yes I really love you Lucy." He said keeping his gaze locked on hers.

"It's the most stunning thing I have ever seen. How did you know I love to look at the stars?" She asked absentmindedly.

"You're a celestial mage. Your spirts are constellations as well. I just assumed I guess. I did some research on your magic type after you joined the guild. You'll even find some rare books on it up here. Feel free to come up here anytime you like. No one will bother you here. My team has never been in this room, only you and I have keys." He said giving her a glass key that hummed.

She could no longer contain herself and threw her arms around him. "Thank you Laxus. Truly." He bent down and kissed her softly. "Can we go to bed now? I just realized that I am sleepy. Guess that cry was better than I thought." She said laughing to herself.

"Sure Blondie." He said walking behind her back down the stairs and locking the door behind him. "Well goodnight." He said as he bent down to kiss forehead. They both went into their rooms. " _Mavis! I can't believe I told her I loved her after 3 days! What am I a hormonal kid?! I took her to her room! She didn't look freaked out, but she didn't look excited. What does it all mean? I can't believe that swimsuit. Was she trying to kill me? Oh but that hickey and she knew I was a dragon._ _ **Mine. Mark her permanently. Keep her closer."**_ His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and a soft voice from the other side.

"Laxus, would it be alright if I slept in here with you?" She asked meekly.

Laxus got up from his bed and opened his door. "Sure Blondie." He said and let her into his room. She climbed up onto his giant king sized bed and stared around his room.

"I love the color of this room and the windows in here are stunning. I love the silver speckles everywhere." She said as she looked him.

Laxus couldn't contain himself at the sight of the woman he loved, wearing nothing but his shirt in his bed. "Mavis, Lucy! Are you trying to kill me?" He groaned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked a little too innocently.

"Wearing MY clothes, into MY bed! Are you trying to tempt me?" He asked.

"No. I just don't want to sleep alone is all. I'm sorry. I swear I'm not seducing you. If I were I'd be wearing that bra from earlier." She said winking at him, earning herself another growl.

"Damn right you would be." She giggled and motioned for him to get into the bed.

Laxus clad only in his pajama bottoms and Lucy in only his pajama top settled into his bed. Laxus lay on his back and Lucy cuddled up into his broad bare chest and began to trace his tattoo absentmindedly. After a few minutes he reached over and switched out the lights. As he did he heard Lucy squeal in delight.

"Your ceiling! It looks like the night stars! Do you have those sticker things up there?" She asked excitedly.

"No. It's my magic still. I put a little into my ceiling and the windows so that all 88 constellations would appear here depending on the seasons." He whispered into the darkness, playing with her hair.

"You really did build this house for me, didn't you?" She asks surprised.

"I did."

Lucy sat slightly up and leaned down so that her face was just over his. "I love you Laxus." She meant it too, there was no longer any doubt in her mind. She loved him desperately and fiercely. He kissed her passionately. Lucy responded into his kiss. His arms tightened around her. "Wait wait wait." He immediately stopped.

"What's wrong? Did I bite you?" He asked full of concern.

"No no, nothing like that. It's just even though I know we love each other, I'm still not ready to do more than kiss. Is that okay?" She asked timidly.

"Whatever you want Blondie. Knowing you love me is enough for right now, but my dragon and I need to kiss you more." He said in a sweet but low voice. She nodded in consent and they began their first true make-out session. His hands never wandered to places they shouldn't and eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Okay gang. Here's the next chapter. Sorry that took so long. I originally wrote this whole chapter, very differently than what you see here actually, but my computer ate it and refused to give it back. Here is my new version. Originally I wasn't going to tell you anything about the mystery room or Laxus' room but I couldn't help myself. Besides Lucy looks like shit right now so no guild yet!**

 **Will he still stick to his Fantasia plan? Will they get to be together? What will their teams think?**

 **I'd love to hear what you guys think in the reviews! Also probably won't post next week since it's my birthday! Yay me! Okay love you guys oodles! 3 xoxo Queen of the Mermaids**


End file.
